The Beautiful Mamodo of Light
by x se
Summary: Amelia is a poor, down in the dumps girl, until she finds a beautiful Mamodo girl, Mysti, in the street. Soon, she meets Kiyo and becomes friends with him and Zatch. Wait, this girl was close to Zatch in the Mamodo world?


**The Beautiful Mamodo of Light**

Note: ... See End Note  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Zatch Bell" or Konjiki no Gash Bell...

* * *

Amelia Suemary lived in a small apartment with her poor father, who brought home women almost every night. Her mother had killed herself a few years ago, and she was very depressed. Her father worked at a bar, and the house reeked of liquor.

She had long, pale blue hair, and ruby eyes that seemed as if they could be real rubies, beautiful and sparkling in such a way that made one want to stare into them forever. She normally wore a dirty sweatshirt and jeans, as it was all she could afford.

* * *

Amelia was walking down the street one day, when she saw something very strange. She saw a small girl sitting in a ditch with completely white hair. She wore a light blue dress and held a pink book with strange symbols. And her yellow eyes looked as if they were suns.

It was those mysterious, star-like robs that pulled Amelia in. She walked over to the sad looking girl and smiled at her.

"Hello small one, may I help you?" asked the always kind teenager. The girl looked up.

"C-Can you read this…?" whispered the girl, with the voice of an angel. Amelia looked at the book that was held before her, took it, and read it.

"_Retahd_?" said Amelia uncertainly. Without warning, the girl smiled and shot a ball of light at a wall out of her mouth.

"You're my master…" stammered the girl shyly. "Whoever reads my book is my book owner."

"Okay then! But what do you mean?" asked Amelia cheerfully.

"You see, there are 100 Mamotoes, plural for Mamodo, in your world. We came from the Mamodo world to decide who will be king, by finding our book owners who read spells for us." Explained Mysti. "And you're my book owner!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Amelia happily. "Now then, let's go!"

"Okay!" replied Mysti, equally happy.

The two beautiful girls were walking down the dark street, and suddenly two evil looking people walked into their path.

"Well well well…" laughed the small one. "If it isn't Mysti… Oh, it seems you have found a book owner… Robert, the spell!"

"Of course, Piduts." Replied Robert. "_Toidi_!"

"RAAAAAAH!" screamed Piduts, he held out his hands and they became claws. He charged towards Mysti.

"Hurry Amelia, read a spell!" exclaimed Mysti worriedly as Piduts charged towards her.

"Right!" exclaimed Amelia and she flipped open the spellbook. "Hey, I can read another one! _Ahoshield_!"

Mysti spread her arms wide, before clasping them together. A giant shield shaped like a sun appeared before them, reflecting Piduts in a fiery storm, burning his book.

"Darn you!" yelled Robert as he ran off angrily. Amelia smiled at Mysti.

"Wow, our first battle!" exclaimed Amelia happily.

"I feel as if I have gotten stronger!" exclaimed Mysti. "I feel like I can do anything, and it's all thanks to you, Amelia."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Amelia. "Alright then, let's get you home!"

"Alright…" Mysti smiled as she followed behind her new best friend.

* * *

Amelia sighed and quickly rushed Mysti into her room.

"Why did you do that Amelia?" asked Mysti. "I am hungry."

"My dad has…" Amelia teared up and looked out of her bedroom door. "Three women home tonight… Listen, I want you to wear these, alright?"

Amelia handed Mysti earplugs and earphones.

"Why?" asked the Mamodo curiously.

"So you don't have to listen…" said Amelia sadly.

"Oh Amelia, it's okay!" exclaimed Mysti, hugging her partner. Amelia smiled through the tears and hugged back.

"Yeah, it is… I got enough money at my job and I can go to school now…" whispered Amelia, and Mysti smiled before hugging Amelia tighter.

* * *

Kiyo Takamine was walking to school. Suzie was walking with him, and, supposedly, Zatch was following _secretly_. Like anyone would notice a small child in a duffel bag with wide orange eyes, following two teenagers.

"Zatch!" yelled Kiyo angrily, turning to his Mamodo. "I want you to STOP GOING TO SCHOOL WITH ME!"

"Kiyo!" exclaimed Zatch, pointing past him. "Who is _that_?"

Kiyo glanced over at a girl walking down the street, being followed by a bush.

"I have no idea." Said Kiyo dully, turning back to his Mamodo.

"Wow, that bush is following her! It's a living bush!" exclaimed Suzie. Kiyo hung his head and sighed.

'Why am I surrounded by idiots?' thought Kiyo as anime style tears streamed down his face.

"Excuse me sir…" said the girl that had been being followed by a bush. Kiyo looked up. "Where is the high school?"

"Oh, we're going there…" said Kiyo dryly, jabbing a finger at Suzie, who was talking animatedly to an apple.

"Alright then…" the girl smiled and walked next to Kiyo as the group headed towards the school. "My name is Amelia by the way, Amelia Suemary."

"Hello, I'm Kiyo." Kiyo smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

* * *

A bush was following the three teens. Next to the bush was a duffel bag. The bush turned to the duffel bag and gasped.

"Zatch?" exclaimed the bush. The duffel bag, or "Zatch", turned to the bush, who evidentially, was a female bush.

"Hello there. Do you know me?" asked the duffel bag, who was evidentially, a male.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Mysti.

"Nope. I don't remember anything after Kiyo's dad found me in a forest." Explained the talking duffel bag. A head popped out and looked at the bush.

"Zatch…" stammered Mysti as her head popped out of the bush who was also named Mysti. "I… I'm your sister!"

"Really?" exclaimed Zatch as he jumped out of the duffel bag.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Mysti, leaping from the bush. Her eyes suddenly made Zatch's widen.

"I remember you Mysti! Oh, I love you so much little sister!" Gash hugged Mysti close and the smaller Mamodo smiled.

"Hey Zatch, that's great!" exclaimed Kiyo, turning to the small Mamotoes. "But you still can't come to school with me, because it makes me look like an idiot for hanging out with an idiot."

"He-yyyyy!" exclaimed Zatch angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, you have a friend, Mysti?" asked Amelia curiously. Mysti hugged Zatch's arm.

"Yeah, he's my big brother!" exclaimed Mysti happily. Amelia smiled.

"That's truly wonderful my little friend…" Amelia turned to Kiyo.

"You… You… You're her book owner, aren't you?" asked Kiyo.

"Yes I am…" said Amelia softly. "Well, if Zatch can't go to school, maybe he could play with Mysti then…"

"What a great idea!" exclaimed Zatch. He turned to his sister. "Hey, let's go to the playground. I can show you all my friends, like Naomi!"

"That crazy girl is your _friend_…?" stammered Kiyo as Zatch and Mysti ran off. With a sigh, Kiyo headed towards the school, followed by Amelia and Suzie.

* * *

Kiyo stared at the sky as he and Amelia sat down on the field eating lunch.

"I have a strange foreboding feeling…" murmured the teenage genius.

Suddenly, without warning, Kiyo and Amelia's backpacks began glowing.

"ZATCH!" "MYSTI!"

The two teens left school, took their books out of their backpacks, and ran to the park. When they arrived, a dragon-like Mamodo was breathing fire at Zatch and Mysti, who were burn and beaten up.

"Now, Burrn, use _Fliemor_!" exclaimed a man who was standing behind the dragon Mamodo.

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!" screamed Burrn as he breathed fire at Zatch and Mysti.

"_Rashield_!" yelled Kiyo, and a large yellow shield appeared before the flames. Kiyo and Amelia ran behind the shield and prepared another spell as the shield faded.

"_Suppren Fliemorg_!" yelled the man controlling Burrn. "Now, Burrn, use your flames that you can control! Destroy their books!"

Mysti and Amelia shared a look and nodded solemnly. They knew what had to be done.

"Big brother, I love you…" whispered Mysti, kissing Zatch on the cheek and throwing him far away.

"Kiyo, through the short time I've know you, I love you as well…" Amelia kissed Kiyo on the lips and threw him to Zatch. "Now, our greatest spell… _Supperet Burusto_!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kiyo as tears fell from his eyes. "I LOVE YOU TOOOOO!"

Amelia smiled and Mysti pointed at Burrn's book. A beam fired and it burst into yellow fire. However, Burrn's final attack enveloped both Mysti and Amelia. The book burned and it sent Mysti to the Mamodo world, and Amelia turned to Kiyo as she was enveloped in flames and died.

There was no funeral. Her father was too busy with his bar and his women. Only Kiyo, the boy she loved and loved her back, and Zatch, mourned for the loss of Amelia Suemary.

The End…

* * *

Takamine Kiyomaro stared blankly at the screen as the movie ended.

"What the _hell_ was that?" exclaimed the enraged teen.

"I don't have a sister!" added Gash. "Just an evil brother!"

Zeon appeared and glared, before glancing at the movie as it replayed. His eyes widened and he vanished to the bathrooms to empty his stomach through his mouth, slice his body up, and do anything to purge that from his mind.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" yelled Kiyomaro. "In _real_ demon battles, well… It's much more serious than that! And I would never fall in love with some girl after what, three hours? If I ever fell for anyone, it'd be Suzume or Megumi! And in this author's opinion, it's the latter!"

"Zatch…?" Pati looked up at Wururu, as she did when they first met Bionko the frog demon. "Is it cool?"

Wururu's reaction was the same when she asked if Bionko was handsome.

"Kiyomaro…" Gash stared up at Kiyomaro as tears fell from his eyes. "Why do people do this? Write these kinds of stories, with imaginary characters finding a demon called a 'Mamodo' and becoming friends with us…? Do they hate us that much…?"

Kiyomaro looked down sadly, and Ooumi Megumi gripped his arm. He turned to her and smiled. They shared an Eskimo kiss, before Kiyomaro looked down at Gash.

"They don't even know who we are…" whispered Kiyomaro as he clenched his fists. "They don't even know who we are…"

"What do you mean Kiyomaro-kun?" asked NazoNazo Hakase AKA Dr. Guess from the seat behind the teen. Kiyomaro turned.

"NazoNazo Hakase…" said Kiyomaro slowly. "They only know of 'Zatch Bell' and 'Kiyo'…In fact, for that fandom, these are probably good pieces of fanfiction... They know nothing of what really goes on in this anime, of our lives… At least this promotes the fandom, enough so that some day, just maybe… They'll look up the real thing… While it isn't their fault, and you really can't blame them for having these kinds of ideas, it hurts all the same…"

"Well, some of these _might_ be realistic…" said Dr. Guess, looking through the tapes.

"The only way that would happen would be if they never met 'us' and were defeated by someone who is real…" replied Kiyomaro. "That actually might be an interesting thing to read, especially if they used the real names… Like, _Lashiludo_ or _Zakeru_. Mamono, or demon…"

While Gash created a shield and shot lightning at it, Hyde flew down from the seats he and Kubozuka Eita had attached to the ceiling.

"And not weird stuff like 'Rashield' and 'Zaker'" said the wind demon.

"Where did they come up with that…?" wondered Kiyomaro sadly. "It's insulting…"

"And they gave us bad voice actors. You're the only one with a good one, Kiyomaro-kun." Said Megumi softly. Kiyomaro smiled at her, and turned to the screen.

"Let's turn it off."

The REAL End

OMAKE

In addition to the above story, I hope you'll enjoy these Omake I have created.

Omake 1

"Hello small one, may I help you?" asked the always kind teenager. The girl looked up.

"C-Can you read this…?" whispered the girl, with the voice of an angel. Amelia looked at the book that was held before her, took it, and read it.

"_Retahd_?" said Amelia uncertainly. Without warning, the girl smiled and shot a ball of light at a wall out of her mouth.

"You're my master…" stammered the girl shyly. She tugged a collar on her neck, and for a brief second she was completely naked, before bright pink bondage garb covered her body. "And I am your slave. I am Mysti, a DearS…"

Mysti moved forward and kissed Amelia on the lips. Their bond was made.

Omake 2

Takamine Kiyomaro was walking to school. Mizuno Suzume was walking with him, and Gash was following them both.

"Gash, can't you go play with Tio today…?" said Kiyomaro as he pulled Gash out of the costume and set him down on the ground. Kiyomaro crouched down so he could be eye to eye with his best friend and demon partner. "We're having fish again, and I don't want you to eat it all like last time…"

"Kiyomaro, Tio and Megumi aren't in the country." Said Gash plainly. Kiyomaro sighed and turned to Suzume.

"Oi, Mizuno… You brought some fruit, right?" asked Kiyomaro dryly as he took a glance at Gash, who was drooling.

"Hai, Takamine-kun!" exclaimed Suzume happily. "Why? Would you like some, because I always bring enough to share."

"I think Gash is going to eat all the fish again…" said Kiyomaro dryly as he held open his backpack and Suzume put some oranges in.

"Unuu!" Gash smiled, and Kiyomaro couldn't help but smile too.

Omake 3

A bush was following the three teens. Next to the bush was a duffel bag. The bush turned to the duffel bag and gasped.

"Zatch?" exclaimed the bush. The duffel bag, or "Zatch", turned to the bush, who evidentially, was a female bush.

"Hello there. Do you know me?" asked the duffel bag, who was evidentially, a male.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Mysti.

"Nope. I don't remember anything after Kiyo's dad found me in a forest." Explained the talking duffel bag. A head popped out and looked at the bush.

"Zatch…" stammered Mysti as her head popped out of the bush who was also named Mysti. "I… I'm your sister!"

Dr. Guess and Kito walked by.

"Honto?" exclaimed the puppet-like demon, turning to his partner. The man grinned, closed his eyes, and waved a finger.

"U-so!" exclaimed Dr. Guess happily, laughing as his partner clutched his face and screamed.

Omake 4

A bush was following the three teens. Next to the bush was a duffel bag. The bush turned to the duffel bag and gasped.

"Zatch?" exclaimed the bush. The duffel bag, or "Zatch", turned to the bush, who evidentially, was a female bush.

"Ohayo, Bush-san!" exclaimed Gash happily, popping his head out of the costume.

"Ohio…? Oh forget it… Don't you remember me?" asked Mysti.

"Iie…" stammered Gash, hoping this wasn't another Pati…

"Zatch…" stammered Mysti as her head popped out of the bush who was also named Mysti. "I… I'm your sister!"

"My name is Gash Bell, and I only have an evil brother." Said Gash plainly. Zeon appeared, gave the peace sign, blew up a house, and vanished.

"No…" stammered Mysti. "I… I'm your little sister!"

"I don't have a little sister!" exclaimed Gash. He turned to Kiyomaro. "Kiyomaro, there is a demon who says she's my otouto, but I don't have one!"

"She must be an enemy!" exclaimed Kiyomaro. He glared at Amelia. "And you're her partner!"

"We're not partners!" exclaimed Amelia. "She's my battle doll, a Mamodo!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mysti. She blinked. "Wait…"

"_Bao Zakeruga_!" yelled Kiyomaro.

Amelia was shot far into the distance and Mysti was sent to the OC Makai, where OCs go when their books burn.

Kiyomaro collapsed and Megumi appeared.

"Kiyomaro-kun, daijoubu?" asked Megumi worriedly. Kiyomaro smiled and stood up.

"I'm alright…" Megumi smiled, and the two shared a kiss while Suzume sighed and ran to school, and gash smiled up at his partner.

Omake 5

Piduts and Burrn sighed as they stared out of their jail cell. They turned to the camera.

"It's not really our fault we ended up idiots." Said Piduts sadly. "I mean, look at my name. Stupid, but backwards."

"Roar roar, roar." Added Burrn.

"Yes, and his name was far from original…" said Piduts sadly. "I mean, we're like Hyde, only not cool and not real."

"Roar roar, roaaaaaar!" yelled Burrn.

"You say we are real!" asked Piduts hopefully. "That my existence really has meaning? Honto?"

A zipper appeared under Burrn's chin and it went down, revealing Dr. Guess.

"U-so!" exclaimed Dr. Guess happily. Piduts' eyes widened, he clutched the sides of his head, and yelled.

**End Omake**

THE END OF THE ENTIRE FIC

En Note: I hope no one was offended by this, but when you get deeper into the series, you'll understand. Don't worry about this, it's just a big joke, hence the genre. Some of these kinds of fics DO have merit, so everyone, spread the Zatch Bell/Konjiki no Gash Bell love and write!


End file.
